


Heart Tattoo

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealous Louis, M/M, Radio, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothings ever your precious Grimmy’s fault is it,” Louis shouted, his voice mocking Harry’s.</p><p>or the one where Louis is jealous of Nick and Harry ends up with a new tattoo!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off Harry's recent heart tattoo!!

Harry fastened his belt buckle as he finished getting ready for the day, silently counting off the things he had to get done in his head. He noticed that the radio had suddenly gone off in the living room and popped his head out the door to see what Louis was up to. Whenever the two lads were at home, well Louis’ home then the radio was always on. It didn’t matter if Louis wasn’t even in the living room he still left the radio on which to be fair at the volume he had it on you could hear it in every room anyway.

“Lou.” Harry called out finding the living room empty and wondering if the older lad had gone out without saying anything. It wasn’t unusual considering they didn’t actually live together anymore and Louis would sometimes forget that Harry was in the house. They had shared a flat for a good year or so but a few months back Harry had decided to buy his own place, more of an investment than anything else plus a deterrent for the press. In reality he spent most of his time that he was in the UK at Louis’ place.

A bang in the kitchen notified Harry of his boyfriend’s whereabouts and he made his way to see what he was up to. He found Louis leaning over the kitchen counter with his hands gripping the sides, his knuckles turning white.

“You alright?” Harry asked, noticing Louis’ bare shoulders were hunched up to his ears and for a moment Harry thought maybe he might be hurt. He came to a stop at his side and cupped his elbow but Louis shrugged it off immediately.

“I’m fine,” he barked, looking at the confusion written all over Harry’s face as the younger lad’s hand remained mid-air, where Louis had pushed him away. Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, unable to find any words. “Look why don’t you go and ask your little boyfriend,” Louis stated, walking past Harry and making his way into the bedroom. Harry caught up with him as he was rolling on a stripy polo shirt.

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked confused.

“Nick fucking Grimshaw that’s what I mean. Always making me look like a prick,” Spat Louis, turning to face Harry, his blue eyes a darker shade in anger. Harry sighed and sat down on the bed as he watched Louis clench and unclench his fists.

“What?”

“On his radio show,” Louis started to explain. “Talking about annoying celebrities then his producer said my name.” Louis could see Harry wanted him to sit down next to him but he remained standing, his presence more intimidating as he hovered over the curly haired lad.

“Well that’s not Grimmy’s fault is it?” Harry queried.

“Nothings ever your precious Grimmy’s fault is it,” Louis shouted, his voice mocking Harry’s as he said Grimmy, making Harry wince. “Of course he told his producer to say my name, he fucking hates me.”

“He does not hate you,” Harry defended his friend, wishing Louis would calm down. “You’re overreacting.” It was the wrong thing to say to Louis right now and Harry berated himself as his boyfriend almost had steam coming out of his ears.

“Well why don’t you fucking date him then if he’s so goddamn perfect. He’d jump at the chance to stick his dick up your ass. So why don’t you piss off and go be with him.”

“You’re a twat you know that,” Harry retorted jumping to his feet and swiping his jacket off the chair in the corner before making his way out the room.

“See go on, go running to him,” Louis added, watching as Harry picked up his keys and threw him the middle finger as he slammed the front door shut after him, making the walls rattle in protest.

 

****

 

Four hours had passed and Louis still remained sitting on the sofa. He’d made a cup of tea earlier which had now gone stone cold and the TV was on blaring out some show which he hadn’t heard a word of. He had his phone in his hands, occasionally turning it around and around in his palm. He’d had Harrys number up on the screen 5 times but every single time he’d locked the screen instead of pressing call. He wasn’t even sure if Harry would come back here tonight or if he’d go to his own home instead. Picking up the remote he turned off the TV and laid his head back on the sofa, listening to the tick of the clock on the wall behind him, closing his eyes as the rhythmic sound soothed him somewhat.

Louis replayed the fight over and over in his head; he knew he’d took it out on Harry when it wasn’t his fault and he knew he shouldn’t take some radio station so seriously but he couldn’t deny he hated Harry and Nick’s friendship. It isn’t the first time Nick had had a dig at Louis live on air. Four months ago he’d called Louis a complainer after he’d made a stupid comment about not being able to leave his own house without fans being there. He wasn’t sure if Nick just had a problem with him in general or if he was jealous and wanted Harry for himself. They’d argued before about this and Harry always put it down to Louis’ jealousy and to be fair it was mainly down to that but at the same time Louis just wanted Harry to see where he was coming from, he wanted Harry to take his side. He knew Nick was openly gay and the thought that scared him the most was that Harry might be happier if he went with him. It wasn’t just management that didn’t want ‘Larry’ to come out, it was Louis too and he hated the fact that Harry had to go along with all the lies just for him. It scared him in case Harry got fed up with waiting around. That someone better would come along for him, someone who would show him off proudly to the world, not someone who kept the most amazing boyfriend hidden behind closed doors.

 

The sound of the door shutting woke Louis out of his light sleep and he opened his eyes groggily. “Harry?” he called out, swinging his feet down onto the floor and sitting up.

“Last time I checked,” Harry responded yanking the fridge door open and taking out the orange juice. He gulped down a few mouthfuls as he wandered into the living room where Louis was still sitting. “And no I haven’t been with Nick,” he added, his hurt and anger returning as soon as he seen Louis.

“Did I say you had?” Louis hissed standing up and taking the carton out of Harry’s hand. “And use a glass will you.” Harry sighed as he raked his hands through his hair, the curls standing out messily and he winced as he brought his arms back down.

“I’m gonna collect some of my stuff and then go.”

“Why can’t you just ever be on my side?” Louis asked, hurt evident in the break in his voice as Harry stilled on his way to the bedroom.

“I’m always on your fucking side you know that Lou. Nick is just a friend and you know what he’s one of the few people that know the truth about us and he’s never said anything to anybody so as much as you say he hates you, he actually doesn’t.” The flash of anger gracing Harry’s face triggered something primal inside of Louis and he suddenly pushed Harry backwards, caging him against the wall.

“Your mine,” he all but growled and pressed his lips harshly to Harry’s not even letting the younger lad come to speed before he forced his tongue into his mouth. Harry was about to try and push him off but as soon as Louis’ hands trailed up his chest he lost any restraint and his lips starting moving in sync. Harry started to wind his arms around Louis as his tongue battled with the older lad’s dominance but Louis gripped his biceps forcing his arms back to the wall. A loud cry from Harry snapped Louis to attention and he opened his eyes to see Harry wincing in pain, tears stinging his eyes.

“What? What is it?” Louis asked as Harry pushed his hands away and slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal his bicep covered in plastic wrapping. “You got a tattoo?” Louis asked, cradling Harry’s arm gently trying to make out what the tattoo was.

“Yeah. I was walking around trying to clear my head when I though fuck it, you may not always believe it but you’re the most important thing to me in this world,” he explained, starting to unravel the plastic around his arm. “I love you Lou and only you. Nick says stupid things and actually unknown to you I always tell him what he’s said is wrong. I’d stick up for you to the ends of the earth Lou. And as much as I find your jealousy endearing, I don’t like being made to sound like I’m a bad boyfriend,” he finished, puffing out a breath of air.

“A heart?” Louis stated, staring down at the revealed tattoo, his fingertips now brushing tenderly over the new ink.

“It’s yours.” Harry linked his fingers though Louis’ and pulled the older lad back over to the couch sitting down side by side, his jean clad knee pressed up against Louis’.

“It’s my heart?” Louis frowned still not taking his eye off the large drawing.

“Well I mean its representing my heart,” Harry started to explain as Louis blue eyes stared back into his. “But it’s yours, it belongs to you.” Louis groaned and face planked onto Harry’s shoulder, burying in as deep as he could go. He mumbled something that Harry couldn’t make out and Harry asked him to repeat, feeling Louis’s warm breath through his t-shirt.

“I said I’m a prick. I’m a fucking stupid prick,” Louis spat, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s neck as his thumb gently stoked the younger lad’s ear. Louis raised his head; their lips mere millimetres apart and Harry couldn’t help but admire his boyfriends long dark eyelashes that battered against his cheeks as he blinked, his eyes pooled with unshed tears. “You are the most loyal goddamn boyfriend and I…don’t…fucking…deserve…you,” Louis punctuated each word with tiny pecks to Harry’s lips. “And from the bottom on MY heart I’m sorry. I got jealous because sometimes I think you could do better than me. You could have someone who you can be with in public. I’m just a fucking waste of your time. And I take it all out on you, and it’s not fair. I’m the bad boyfriend.” Harry kissed Louis then, he kissed Louis for all he was worth, all his love for this broken insecure guy poured out into the most intense kiss.

“I love you Lou. I don’t care if we have to hide it. Even if you never find the courage to come out as gay, I don’t care. You’re not a waste of my time, your all I want to do with my time and if you were such a fuck awful boyfriend do you really think I’d be getting this inked onto me?” he asked, pointing to his new tat. “This is my heart on my sleeve and nobody and I mean nobody is ever going to own it but you.”

**Author's Note:**

> any Kudo's, comments or requests gratefully recieved!!!
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> amy xxx


End file.
